


Captain's Log

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [38]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Multi, Texting, Vacation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: MOM AND DAD ARE ASLEEP TIME TO GET DR UNK</p><p>hugh lowercase: there's a bar like off the boardwalk on the side street things</p><p>more like HUNKules: wait really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

**more like HUNKules** : MOM AND DAD ARE ASLEEP TIME TO GET DR UNK  
  
**hugh lowercase** : there's a bar like off the boardwalk on the side street things  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait really  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I mean yeah  
  
**laf** : I'm for it I brought sequined clothing  
  
**little lion** : okay who the fuck even wears sequined clothing anymore  
  
**laf** : you don't attract the attention of an entire room without sequined clothing alex  
  
**little lion** : I can if I'm making out with said person in sequined clothing  
  
**laf** : well in that case  
  
**johnn** : well okay I am Not For It bc we are going to the beach again tomorrow and the sun will murder me  
  
**johnn** : so I'll be the designated driver  
  
**laf** : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LETS GO! LETS GO! LETS GO!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I DONT HAVE CLOTHES FOR THIS  
  
**laf** : yeS YOU DO  
  
**laf** : UNDERNEATH YOUR SHORTS  
  
**little lion** : I DIDNT PACK THESE  
  
**laf** : I COME PREPARED ALEX  
  
**little lion** : THERE ARE ALSO OTHER THINGS IN HERE THAT I DID NOT PACK  
  
**laf** : those are for other things  
  
**little lion** : we are currently in a house with three people we are not dating  
  
**little lion** : where would find the time and place  
  
**laf** : you Never Know  
  
**johnn** : do you think you're being discreet?? bc everyone knows what you're talking about  
  
**laf** : oh I'm not trying to be discreet  
  
**johnn** : okay well alex looks like he's two seconds away from exploding  
  
**johnn** : but that also could be from the fact that I'm watching him get changed and crying bc he's gorgeous and I love him  
  
**laf** : we have such an odd relationship  
  
**johnn** : okay yes true but when alex is standing in front of you after he gets changed and lets you put your hands in his shirt while you make out w/ him it's not important  
  
**laf** : tRUE TRUE  
  
**laf** : AND ANYWAY LETS OGOOGOGOGOOG  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : captain's log: we have been here for two hours, everyone is drunk and I am afraid  
  
**johnn** : a guy who is very obviously also a designated driver is talking to me and I hate him  
  
**johnn** : jesus fucking christ he's voting for trump dear LORD help me  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : captain's log: alex is trying to seduce me, unaware that what he is talking to is in fact not me, but an inflatable palm tree that he is calling by my name  
  
**johnn** : captain's log: alex slung his arm around Palm Tree Me, fell on it, and popped it. he's now crying bc he thinks he killed my somehow??  
  
**johnn** : he's now saying things that break my fucking heart I gotta go save him  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex is sitting on the counter of this really fucking fancy bar bathroom while I put hello kitty band aids on his skinned elbow, kiss him on the forehead, and tell him that I love him  
  
**johnn** : he doesn't believe that I'm alive right now he thinks he's imagining me bc he's drunk  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : HAPPY UPDATE: alex believes I'm alive and is leaving the bathroom now  
  
**johnn** : I love him so much nobody ever speak to me again  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : CAPTAINS LOG: NOT SURE IF THEY KNOW HOW MUCH THEYRE KILLIN ME RN BUT LIKE  
  
**johnn** : ALEX AND LAFAYETTE ARE DANCING ON THE BAR  
  
**johnn** : this literally looks exactly like it did that one time  
  
**johnn** : my heart hurts a lot  
  
**johnn** : they're beautiful  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : question: is it possible to feel lightheaded bc of how much you love people?? if so then I'm feelin it really a lot  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : IM WHEEZING  
  
**johnn** : I UNDERSTAND THAT NONE OF YOU ARE READING THESE BUT YOU WILL WHEN YOU GET IT TOGETHER  
  
**johnn** : HUGH JUST WALKED UP TO ME, PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME, SAID "don't tell mom and dad", AND THEN DID A SHOT  
  
**johnn** : THEN HE WALKED TO THE BAR AND STARTED WATCHING LAF AND ALEX I HATE THIS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay so like,,,,,,hugh is lookin at alex like he has Ideas and honestly I'm kind of curious and intrigued  
  
**johnn** : those might be synonymous idk  
  
**johnn** : hercules is lookin at the both of them like he loves them more than anything else in the world and honestly I feel him  
  
**johnn** : tbh I feel him in more ways than one ;^)))))  
  
**johnn** : that wasn't relevant I hate  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex fell off of the bar and onto hercules and now they're cuddling on the floor and nobody is trying to move them  
  
**johnn** : THE TRUMP GUY JUST CAME UP TO ME AGAIN SO I FUCKING RAN  
  
**johnn** : RUNNIN FROM THE LAW BALL O U T  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : a girl is currently flirting with alex and he's trying to reject her but he's doing it in a weird mixture of english, spanish, and french and he's so drunk and this girl is confused  
  
**johnn** : he just said five different words for goodbye in two languages and neither of them were english I  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : fuck okay this needs to be on record no matter how much nobody wants it to be  
  
**johnn** : alex got really !!! bc this girl can't understand him  
  
**johnn** : laf was standing on his left side just watchin it happen  
  
**johnn** : hugh was standing on his right  
  
**johnn** : alex, to explain his trilingual point, grabbed someone and kissed them  
  
**johnn** : he grabbed the person on his right  
  
**johnn** : we're gonna have to have a discussion about this aren't we  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : my dear alex, 1/3 of the loves of my life,  my sun, is crying again bc he accidentally kissed hugh and saying more things that are breaking my heart and he thinks we're gonna break up with him but he's wrong bc I love him and I would never  
  
**johnn** : okay we're leaving before something else happens  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : lafayette has pinned hercules to the care and they are .002 seconds away from fucking and hugh is trying to get in the car but he can't bc they're doing tHIS  
  
**johnn** : alex is sitting in the passenger seat crying fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : everyone is in bed!! I'm such a good drunk person advisor kind of not really!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM SO SORRY OH MY GOD IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I PROMISE  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH V A LOT AND I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE PLZ DONT HATE ME BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO  
  
**laf** : alex  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD IDK HOW TO APOLOGIZE W/O BEING LIKE !!!!!!  
  
**little lion** : IM SO SORRY THAT I HURT YOU AND BETRAYED YOUR TRUST AND I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO BREAK UP W/ ME IM SO SORRY  
  
**laf** : IM NOT MAD  
  
**little lion** : what  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're not mad  
  
**johnn** : I was there,,,,and like,,,,,yknow,,,,,,,,morally conscious,,,,,and you looked fucking brOKEN at the fact that you kissed someone who wasn't us  
  
**little lion** : I WAS IM SO SORRY  
  
**laf** : WE'RE NOT MAD WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HUGH  
  
**little lion** : IM SORYRYRYYR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE'RE NOT MAD AT YOU BABE PLEASE  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU GUYS SM IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : OKAY IT'S LIKE ELEVEN O'CLOCK I ASSUME YOU'RE ALL AWAKE  
  
**hugh lowercase** : IM SO SORRY I CROSSED SUCH A HUGE LINE IM SORRY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where are you  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm at the beach w/ mom and dad bc I thought you'd need like,,,,the space,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay why are you in our individual chat  
  
**hugh lowercase** : bc I feel like I'm gonna get yelled a by john and laf  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're,,,,,,not in a state to speak rn  
  
**hugh lowercase** : what  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just gotta find the rhythm  
  
**hugh lowercase** : jesus fuCking christ  
  
**more like HUNKules** : more like me fucking everyone else  
  
**hugh lowercase** : death is coming and I'm throwing it a welcome party

**Author's Note:**

> HA OOPS?


End file.
